Losing My Religion
by 27Vespertine
Summary: Narcissa slikte de groeiende, woekerende brok verdriet weg. Als ze Draco van haar wegnamen, had haar leven geen zin meer. Ze hield van Lucius, maar ze leefde voor Draco. ONE SHOT.


_(Disclaimer: Alle karakters, plaatsen e.a. behoren aan J.K. Rowling.)_

**One shot, geschreven op aanvraag. De suggestie was eigenlijk Lucius/Narcissa, maar ik vergeet steeds dat Lucius in Azkaban zit.**

**Mijn eerste publicatie op ! Read and review? Ik hoor graag wat jullie ervan denken!**

**Veel leesplezier,**

**Vespertine**

* * *

><p><em><em>.<em>_

_Nee._

Het was niet waar. Het _kon_ niet waar zijn.

Maar Narcissa Malfidus wist wel beter. Het was waar vanaf het moment dat zijn angstaanjagende stem haar bewustzijn bereikte, en de impact van zijn woorden desastreuze dingen aanrichtte in haar hart.

Haar hart brak. Haar schreeuw brak de stilte op een ijzingwekkend reële manier.

Niemand was werkelijk verbaasd geweest dat Narcissa haar holle, lege schreeuw niet voor zich had kunnen houden, maar toch schoten alle ogen geschrokken haar kant op toen het hartverscheurende gekrijs, dat volgde op Voldemorts laatste, vernietigende woorden, door de doodstille kerker galmde.

__.__

_"Het is een jongen." Narcissa fluisterde, ze kon niet meer. Haar lichaam was zwak, haar geest was uitgeput. _

_In haar armen lag een minuscuul hoopje mens, warm gewikkeld in dikke, zachte doeken._

__.__

Een tiental paar ogen staarde Narcissa geschrokken aan aan. De dreiging die uitging van het machtigste paar ogen, de woede om zoveel gebrek aan respect - ze merkte het niet. Haar ademhaling was jachtig, haar altijd gedistantieerde, gereserveerde blik nu gefocust op duizend dingen tegelijk, maar in werkelijkheid zag ze helemaal niets.

Niemand nam haar deze reactie kwalijk, en tegelijk nam iedereen het haar kwalijk. Ze had haar gevoelens niet onder controle, en dat maakte haar zwak en verachtelijk. Gevoelens kwamen niet ter sprake. Het was een zwakte, waar Dooddoeners ver boven stonden. Gevoelens waren voor Bloedverraders, voor Modderbloedjes, voor Dreuzels. Gevoelens stonden kracht in de weg - en kracht, toverkracht, was macht.

Macht.

Machteloos.

__.__

_"Draco." Ze scheurde met moeite haar blik los van haar eerstgeborene. "Hij heet Draco," glimlachte ze. _

_Lucius steunde met één hand naast haar hoofdkussen, met de andere streek hij haast onmerkbaar over het rozige, bolle wangetje van de kleine Draco._

_"Draco..." herhaalde hij, volledig van de wereld._

__.__

Narcissa's trillende adem gonsde, deinde in golven van paniek door de kamer, liet een spoor van wanhoop na. De weinigen die haar blik wisten te vangen, voordat ze haar hoofd moedeloos liet hangen, lazen daar niets dan pure, onversneden radeloosheid.

Een scala aan emoties nam de kamer over, toen verschillende omstanders vertwijfeld uiteenlopende meningen in hun blikken toelieten. Woede. Afschuw. Onverschilligheid, sympathie, zelfs medelijden.

Medelijden met de echtgenote van een meedogenloze Dooddoener. Medelijden met een slachtoffer van het noodlot.

De stilte had zichzelf zonder wonden hersteld en hing in dichte lagen van wanhoop om Narcissa heen. Hij kon geen antwoorden bieden op de duizenden vragen, die rondtolden in haar hoofd. Gedachten, gevoelens, meningen. Vragen, antwoorden. Chaos.

_Waarom?_

Haar verstand had haar in de steek gelaten op het moment dat haar schreeuw van radeloosheid zich moeiteloos naar buiten vocht. Niets was logisch, denken was abstract. Haar enige redding waren haar instinct en haar jarenlange opvoeding, die vermeden dat ze in een radeloos hoopje waardeloosheid op de ijskoude, stenen vloer ineenzakte.

_Merlijns ballen, waarom mijn zoon?_

Trillend op haar benen worstelde ze met onrechtmatige tranen, die zich dapper naar buiten trachtten te worstelen. Met een ijzeren wil drong ze het bewijs van haar verdriet terug. Tranen waren gevoelens en gevoelens was waar hij, de Heer van het Duister, op leefde. _Nooit_ zou ze hem het genoegen geven dat hij haar tranen zag.

Ver weg, diep in haar hart, vormde haar moederinstinct een kluwen van haat voor Voldemorts beslissing. Als ooit gevraagd werd wanneer Narcissa's geloof in Heer Voldemort zijn eerste barst kreeg, zou niemand haar antwoord in twijfel trekken.

Ze richtte haar hoofd op.

"Nee."

Geschrokken snakten meerdere omstanders naar adem. Vrijwel alle ogen richtten zich op de Heer van het Duister.

_._

_"Lucius..." Narcissa was moe, uitgeput. Bijna sliep ze. Haar ogen waren gesloten, haar lichaam was haast knock-out. _

_Urenlang had ze de vreselijkste pijnen doorstaan die zich ooit kon voorstellen. Ze had gevloekt, geschreeuwd, geslagen, gehuild. _

_En ze zou het zo opnieuw doen. Het kleine pakje mens in haar armen, dat ze weigerde los te laten, had haar bestaan nieuw leven in geblazen. Ze zou alles doen voor Draco. Alles._

_Lucius ging met zijn hand over Narcissa's haar. "Shh. Rust..."_

__.__

Rode ogen. Nauwelijks zichtbaar, tot spleetjes geknepen, maar overdonderend en allesoverheersend. Woedend blikten ze Narcissa's richting uit. Heer Voldemort spuwde vuur. Hij stond op, torende hoog boven Narcissa uit.

"Wat zei je daar, mijn lieve Narcissa?"

_._

_"Nee... Lucius," drong ze aan. Ze trok aan een stuk stof van zijn nieuwe gewaad. "Lu..."_

_Hij verzette zich op het bed, nam haar hand in de zijne. "Wat is er? Heb je pijn? Haal ik een Heler?" Hij stond al op, maar ze trok hem aan zijn gewaad terug._

_Met moeite opende Narcissa haar ogen. "De oorlog," bracht ze uit. "Draco..."_

_Lucius begreep meteen wat ze bedoelde. Een kind baren in volle oorlog? Maar ze waren veilig. Hij had geld en macht, ze waren alle drie veilig. Hij sloeg zijn armen beschermend om zijn familie heen._

_"Hij is veilig," mompelde hij tegen haar blonde, zachte haar. "Ik zorg ervoor dat hij altijd veilig zal zijn."_

__.__

Narcissa zweeg.

Ze was laf. Ze wilde alles doen om haar zoon te beschermen, maar ze was niet dapper. Er was geen uitweg uit deze ellende. Haar blik wierp zich hulpeloos, smekend op eender wie in de kamer. Weer een scala aan emoties, moeilijk te verbergen, maar door niemand naar buiten gebracht. _Lafaards._

_Lafaard. _Narcissa balde haar vuisten en richtte haar hoofd op. _Waardigheid._

"Niets, Heer."

"Correct."

Voldemort knikte. Hij keurde haar geen blik meer waardig en draaide zich naar Bellatrix. "Haal me de jongen." Bellatrix knikte gretig en holde de hal uit. Haar jurk ruiste bij elke haastige stap die ze zette. De deur viel achter haar onverzorgde, wilde haar dicht.

Het was een kwestie van minuten. Narcissa slikte de groeiende, woekerende brok verdriet weg. Als ze Draco van haar wegnamen, had haar leven geen zin meer. Ze hield van Lucius, maar ze leefde voor Draco.

_Hij is mijn enige kind. Hij is mijn alles._

Ze beet op haar onderlip, richtte haar hoofd op en keek koud de ruimte in. Haar ogen waren kouder dan ooit. Iemand huiverde. Een voor een wendden de Dooddoeners, die haar enkele ogenblikken geleden nog geïnteresseerd in de gaten hielden, hun blik af. Medelijden, woede, spot, wat maakte het uit? Als ze ten onder ging, dan zou ze het met waardigheid doen, besloot Narcissa.

De deuren vlogen open.

"Heer," fluisterde Bellatrix opgewonden, terwijl ze aan zijn voeten neerviel. Heer Voldemort stapte om haar heen, schreed in de plaats daarvan naar de blonde, bleke jongen, die in het midden van de kamer stond.

"Draco." Hij stak zijn arm uit. Draco keek onzeker, maar verwachtingsvol. Heer Voldemort gebaarde hem om dichter te komen. Met een gloeiend gezicht naderde de jongen de Heer van het Duister.

Narcissa's hart brak bij het zien van zo veel vreugde op Draco's gezicht. Hij wist niet waar hij aan begon, maar wat kon ze doen? Hij dacht dat hij het aankon. Wie was zijn dan om zijn vreugde te bederven? Ze balanceerde op de rand van een inzinking en snoof haast krankzinnig. Draco, deze missie aankunnen? Hij was verdomme net zestien geworden. Zestien! Ze verbeet het verwoestende verdriet dat probeerde zich meester te maken van haar houding. Zestien. Hij was nog maar een kind, het was logisch dat hij enthousiast was. Als hij volwassen was, zou hij beter nadenken, maar als de meeste volwassen Dooddoeners niet immuun waren voor Voldemorts beloften en bedreigingen, hoe kon een kind van zestien daar dan weerstand aan bieden?

Ze haalde diep adem. Hoe kon ze dit in Merlijnsnaam laten gebeuren? Was er dan helemaal niks dat ze kon doen?

_Hij is nog maar een kind._

_Mijn kind..._

_Mijn baby._

Narcissa sloot haar ogen. Ze wilde niet zien hoe Heer Voldemort Draco prees, hoe hij zijn verderfelijke plannen openbaarde aan de onschuldige jongen. Ze wilde niet horen hoe Draco's stem, wild van verwachting en opwinding, toestemde en hoe Heer Voldemort hem bergen goud en oneindige lof beloofde.

Ze was alleen.

_._

_"Lucius." Ze smeekte. Hij verstevigde zijn grip om de twee. "Lucius, zweer dat je hem niets laat overkomen."_

_Hij drukte een kus op haar hoofd. "Lucius! Beloof het, zweer het!" Ze klonk in paniek, hij begreep niet waarom. Draco was veilig, hij was een Malfidus. Hij zou altijd veilig zijn._

_"Ik beloof het..." mompelde hij. Narcissa's slaap was nu belangrijk. Ze was zwak, hij begreep niet waarom ze over Draco's veiligheid bleef doorgaan. Ze waren allemaal veilig._

_Narcissa's ogen zakten dicht. Ze mompelde slaperig. Lucius ving maar enkele woorden op. "Draco... oorlog... mijn baby."_

__.__

Gejuich opende Narcissa's ogen. Levenloos keek ze om zich heen. Dooddoeners klopten Draco op zijn schouder, heetten hem welkom, beschouwden hem officieel als hun lotgenoot. De rode huid op zijn onderarm was het bewijs van het zopas voltooide ritueel. Draco was nu officieel een van hen.

Hij keek haar kant op en lachte breed. De extase op zijn gezicht - het deed Narcissa bijna terugdeinzen. Ze was hem officieel kwijt. Ze was alleen. Lucius' belofte was leeg, Draco was verloren en ze was zo vreselijk _alleen_, te midden van deze afschuwelijke mensen. Narcissa draaide zich om en verliet het hartverscheurend blije tafereel.

De massieve, houten deuren waren nog niet dicht gevallen achter haar rechte rug, toen ze haar tranen vrijwillig, ongecontroleerd de vrije loop liet.

_Ik ben hem kwijt._

_Ik ben mijn baby kwijt._


End file.
